Words: MaddyMark Edition
by bellakitse
Summary: A collection of ficlets for Maddy/Mark for the 'Friday One Word Fic Challenge' over at the TerraNovaFanfic LJ Community
1. Never,Shiver,Tongue

**A/N: A collection of ficlets for Maddy/Mark for the 'Friday One Word Fic Challenge' over at the TerraNovaFanfic LJ Community (Word in the chapter)**

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Never

**Ship**: Maddy/Mark

**Genre:** Romance

**Rated:** PG

**Word Count: **705

**Summary:** He's never seen anything more beautiful than the girl with the raven hair.

**A/N:** Written for Maddy/Mark –Never by Mercscilla for 'Friday One Word Fic Challenge' Week-2

Beta by Crystalkei

… … …

Corporal Mark Reynolds stands at his post below the command center, weapon slung over his shoulder, he looks out at the crowd gathered, most familiar faces and some new. The tenth pilgrimage that has just arrived all stands in the middle, their faces showing the wonder and marvel at their new home, their apprehension and their hope that this is really the salvation they were promised. He shares an annoyed look with one of his fellow soldiers at the buzz around them. It's not that he doesn't welcome the arrivals, he's glad more people are being given the same opportunity he was given when he came on the fifth, but he also knows with more people will come even more work and problems.

Newcomers have to learn the rules of the colony and learn them quick. The land around them isn't forgiving or grading on a curve. They always lose people when a new pilgrimage comes, there's always those few that don't understand or don't care that while beautiful, their new home waited for the slightest mistake to strike with deadly force. That'd almost be okay if it wasn't for the fact that he or one of his friends would be the ones that had to risk their necks when that inevitably happens. He can only hope that this time around no idiots made it through the portal.

He hears the doors above him open and the sound of heavy boots, he looks out at the crowd again, he and every other soldier around gives the crowd a hard look, submitting them into silence. As the crowd quiets down, he waits for the words he now knows by memory as their Commander addresses the crowd. _Violence, greed, leaving a world with no beauty,_ the Commander says. He doesn't remember much of the future anymore, doesn't think of it, Terra Nova is his home, that and serving it is all that matters, but as he looks at the faces of the new arrivals he sees the words resonating with them, the hell they left behind fresh in their minds. As the Commander finishes his speech people cheer and clap before some start to leave the square. He stays, still a half hour left on his shift.

As the crowd clears and people are guided to their new homes he notices a family of four a few feet away. A beautiful older woman, a small little girl that clings to her, a boy around his age with a scowl on his face as he speaks to the older woman who must be his mother and a slim teenage girl with her back to him also in on the conversation being had.

He watches as the older woman makes a swiping motion with her hand that causes the boy shake his head and sigh audibly, obviously agitated. The little girl frowns as she looks up and the teenage girl takes her hand pulling her way from the boy and the older woman, as they take a few steps away the girl turns and for the first time Mark can see her face.

As he stares and really that's what he's doing as she bends down to talk to the little girl, smiling widely as her fingers tickle the little girl's side until she laughs, he realizes that the Commander is very, very wrong.

He said there was not beauty in the future but the older man was dead wrong because as he looks at her, with long waves of raven black hair, caramel skin and warm brown eyes that he can see sparkle even from where he stands, he _knows_ he's never seen and never will see something more beautiful than the girl in front of him. He stands there mesmerized by her when she looks up and for a moment their eyes meet, his heart pounding against his ribcage as she looks at him with wide eyes, a pink blush spreading over her cheeks as neither look away. When she does looks away, a small smile over her lips and he finds himself smiling too with the realization that's he's never going to forget this very moment, after all who could forget the moment they find love.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Shiver

**Ship:** Maddy/Mark

**Genre:** Romance

**Rated:** PG

**Word Count: **492

**Summary:** his hand trails up and down her spine and Maddy has to resist the urge to shiver.

**A/N:** Written for Crystal prompting me with the word Shiver.

… … …

He likes to place his hand on the small of her back when they walk, not to guide her, but to just rest it there, his body slightly curved to hers like he's ready to step in front of her at the slightest hint of danger. Growing up with a cop father she's used to the over protective bit and even though it's exasperating sometimes, having two men in her life going overboard about her safety, she finds it mostly sweet. His hand rests on her back when they sit too, only then it doesn't rest still. As they talk about his day, about hers, she can feel his hand absently move, his fingers trailing up and down her spine and she has to resist the urge to shiver as his fingers leave her skin warm in their wake. She tries to concentrate on his words. Four hour shift on the northern side of the gates, family brachiosaurus got close enough to touch them…something about Zoe would have liked them.

His words are fractured in her mind as his fingers move over her shirt, up to the base of her neck and then slowly, so, _so_ very slowly down to the small of her back. Her top has ridden up a bit and a strip of skin is exposed to his hand, it lingers there, callous fingers dancing over her skin until said skin rises in goose-bumps and she has to give in to the shiver. She bites her bottom lip to stop the slow building moan from his touch.

"Maddy?" he questions with a smile. "You okay?"

She feels flushed and stammers as she tries to explain but as she looks up she can see the amusement and mischievousness in his blue-green eyes and she feels hers narrow in response. "You're doing it on purpose!"

"_Miss Shannon_," he starts, the laughter in his voice. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

She purses her lips as she looks at him and he gives her a playful grin in return. She turns and looks at their surroundings, they're outside her home, out on the bench, but its dark and no one's around. With that in mind and her need to pay him back, she quickly acts, moving over, she sits squarely on his lap. His eyes widen in surprise but he still holds on to her waist and hip to keep her in place.

Leaning down she kisses him below his mouth working her way up his jaw to his ear, she smiles against it as a small shudder passes through his body.

"I can make you shiver, too," she whispers against his ear, closing her eyes as he presses his face against her neck, his breath coming out on warm puffs against her skin.

For the next hour, until her father comes out getting an eyeful of his daughter on her boyfriend's lap, she sets out to prove just that.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Tongue

**Ship:** Maddy/Mark

**Genre:** Romance

**Rated:** PG

**Word Count: **412

**Summary:** Mark is fascinated with Maddy's mouth, he can't help but stare

**A/N:** Written for Crystal prompting me with the word Tongue.

… … …

He's pretty sure that if Jim Shannon knew his fascination with Maddy's tongue the man would shoot him dead, jump through the portal to go back in time and do it again. To be fair he has a general fascination with Maddy's mouth, plump pink lips that he loves to watch as she talks a mile a minute about science and history and whatever else her genius brain finds interesting at that given moment. He loves to watch the way it widens when she catches him staring, the perfect mix of shyness and tease taking over her features as she says his name half bashful, half amused and that's when it happens, his favorite part, the way her tongue comes out, peeking and licks her bottom lip.

"Mark," she repeats her voice breathless as she watches him watch her. "You were staring again."

His eyes leave her mouth to look at her eyes, he grins as her eyes dance happily, her face the prettiest pink he's ever seen. "I can't help it," he answers honestly. "I love your mouth."

He can feel his own cheeks warm at his bluntness and while she turns a deeper red he's pleased that she laughs softly, her hands intertwining around his neck as she pulls him to the body part he's just expressed love for.

He lets her take control, enjoying the way her lips first brush over his, soft and innocent like Maddy herself before she parts her lips and that little tongue peeks out again this time running the tip over his bottom lip. His hands spasm on her hips at the touch. It still amazes him that such a little touch can get him prime and ready but then he remembers that all he has to do is look at the girl in his arm for him to be ready. She sighs against his mouth, the sound causing his stomach to clench.

"Maddy," he murmurs against her mouth in a plea and she starts to chuckle but it ends in a moan when he takes over, his mouth parting her lips. He finally gets the taste he's been wanting…needing.

"I really do love your mouth," he says huskily when they finally break apart, feeling proud as those pink lips are now red. She looks at him, her eyes hazy, she smiles teasingly and then much slower than before, knowing what it will do to him, she deliberately licks her bottom lip once more.


	2. Rover PG13

**Title: **Rover

**Ship:** Maddy/Mark

**Genre:** Romance/Fluff

**Rated:** PG-13

**Word Count: **819

**Summary: **Mark is teaching Maddy how to drive a rover, they don't get much learning done.

**A/N: **Written for Maddy/Mark –Rover by shippergal for 'Friday One Word Challenge' Week 3

Beta crystalkei

… … …

"Don't laugh," she warns, giving Mark a stern look when she hears a muffled snicker from the passenger seat.

Mark flashes a smile before schooling his expression to a blank but respectful soldier expression she has seen him give his superiors many times before. "Not laughing, never laughing."

Maddy throws him another look not believing him for a second, the amusement clear in his blue eyes as is the teasing in his words.

"Just…"he continues, a crooked grin on his face as he points out to the open space in front of them. "If you really want to learn how to drive a rover Maddy, starting it up and going might be a good place to start, it's why we're OTG."

"I'm working up to it," she responds smartly, her hand clutching the steering wheel nervously. It seemed like a good idea back at the colony when she first asked Mark if he could teach her how to drive. She was always looking to learn new things and now that she was Dr. Wallace's assistant there might come a time when she would need to drive the science department's rover. Better to be prepared.

"What's the problem?" Mark asks realizing that she really is nervous, he reaches out covering one of her hands, still on the wheel, the other coming to a rest behind her on the head-rest of the driver's seat. "Hmm? What's wrong?"

"I-I just realized this is a powerful machine under me, one that _I _have to control," she answers nervously, turning to face him.

"There's a dirty joke in there somewhere," he teases, laughing when she lets out a huffing half laugh and rests her head on his still stretched arm.

"Mark," she moans pitifully a blush working it's way up her face.

"Hmm," he says absently, even though he's sure it's not her intention, the way she says his name, that small sound that follows it leaves him lost in thoughts of other moments when he's gotten her to moan his name. "Yeah?"

Maddy can't help but smile at the far off tone in Mark's voice, looking into his eyes she's not surprised to see that they're turned a bit grey or that they seem to be focused on her mouth, the heated expression on his face turning her on. "You're supposed to be helping me."

"I am helping," Mark answers a bit confused, his eyes widening when Maddy moves from her seat over to his. It takes a bit of maneuvering on her part, but she's small and determined. Mark continues to stare at her once she finds herself perfectly comfortable on his lap, her legs on either side of his, he shakes his head amazed as her mouth is now inches away from his curves upward in a proud smile.

"No, you're not" she starts, her hands intertwining around his neck pulling him forward a bit, she presses her forehead against his and breathes out. "How am I suppose to focus on _anything_ but you, much less focus on learning how to drive if you look at me like _that_? Bad teacher, Corporal."

Getting over his shock and responding to her teasing words Mark grins at her, his hands holding on to her hips, pulling her flush against him, enjoying the breathless gasp she lets out and the way her brown eyes turn a warm amber.

"Did you know some cars back in the 21th century had something called a 'stick shift'?" she asks in her 'teaching' voice that always amuses and appeals to him. He raises an eyebrow when her hands start to work on his belt buckle, intrigued by her sudden forwardness.

"People would move the stick to change the gears on the car, make it go faster, harder," she continues the impish smile on her face never leaving as she drags the zipper down and slips her warm hand inside his boxers curving it around him. The air leaves Mark's lungs and he throws his head back, mouth open and panting as she starts to stroke him.

He looks at her through half-masked eyes when he hears her giggle.

Maddy shrugs a shoulder, her smile impossibly wide as she looks at him, her hand continuing her smooth strokes that drive him crazy. "_Stick shift_," she answers his unasked question, her hold tightening around him in emphasis. "I'm sure there's a dirty joke in _that_."

The amazing feeling her touch is creating has slowed down his brain and it takes him a moment to remember his previous teasing, as he stares at her wide-eye and she laughs at his expression, leaning in to give him a sweet kiss that is a total contrast to the wicked thing she's doing with her hand, he has to laugh in amazement at this crazy, brilliant girl and this sinfully playful side of her that him and only him is lucky enough to see.


	3. Bikini PG13

**Title: **Bikini  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Maddy/Mark  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance/Fluff  
><strong>Rated:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>1526  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Mark finds Maddy trying on her new bathing suit.  
><strong>AN: **Written for Maddy/Mark –Bikini by **shippergal** for 'Friday One Word Challenge' Week 3

… … …

Mark Reynolds walks into then Shannon household as the door opens revealing Josh and Zoe who walk out, he nods at the boy and flashes a smile at the little girl, tickling her under her chin causing the girl giggle and flash a toothy grin at him. Closing the door behind him Mark walks into the center of the home and finds Dr. Shannon drinking her morning coffee at the kitchen table.

"Good morning, sweetheart," the older woman says to him in her accented voice with a kind smile.

He feels his face flush a bit at the endearment, still not use to it, but Elisabeth Shannon is an affectionate woman who always has a kind word for everyone one around her, including him.

He returns the greeting as he sits down at the table with her. "Good morning ma'am."

He scans the home looking for the other two occupants, one in particular.

Elisabeth smiles at him as she starts stand, the smile growing when he stands with her. "Jim went to work and Maddy is in her room, you can go in, I'm leaving for the hospital myself."

He nods at her, his hands behind his back. "Thank you, Dr. Shannon."

"Not a problem," Elisabeth answers heading for the door. "Maddy, I'm leaving!" she calls out getting an 'okay' in return.

He makes the walk to his girlfriend's bedroom door knocking softly on it.

"Maddy?"

"Mark?"

"Yeah, can I come in?" he asks as he waits for her agreement.

"Umm…,"she hedges and he frowns as he hears a hint of nervousness in her voice. "Yeah…I need your opinion on something anyway."

He slides the door open and he's sure his heart is going to pound out of his chest.

_Jesus._

There in the middle of her room stands a fidgety Maddy in a white bikini that has left little to the imagination. He can vaguely hear her start talking, in rapid speed, the words pour out of her, something about Tasha and Skye insisting she buy it for their outing next week. He remembers that he agreed to go with her and her friends to the beach, part as fun but also as an escort since civilians can't go without permission and official personnel. She says more he's sure but for once her words are a buzz. He knows he's bordering on rude but he can't help but stare.

He's always known from the moment he met Maddy that she's gorgeous, a beautiful face with a stunning smile that seemed to be made of pure light, eyes that he could look into for hours at a time and never get tired and a figure that has cause more than one sleepless night while he pictures it the way it looks now. He's also had the pleasure of feeling said figure in heated moments when they've manage to sneak away from prying eyes, but touching her over her clothes and fantasying about her body while he lay awake in his bunk has nothing on finally seeing her. Her golden skin is perfect and so smooth looking, his hands itch to reach out and touch her.

"Mark?" Maddy asks nervously drawing his attention.

He watches as she shifts from one foot to the other and tries to ignore the physical response he has to certain parts of her moving. Instead he focuses on the way her arms wrap around her center self-consciously.

He takes a step forward, closing the door behind him and keeps walking until he's standing in front of her, his hands pulls hers away from her body before resting on her face. Bending his knees a bit to make sure he can catch her eyes, he waits until he has her full attention. "You, are perfect, Maddy," he says in a low voice, rougher than usual, the arousal he's felt since he entered the room still coursing through his body but now along with a much more powerful emotion he feels when it comes to the girl in front of him. Love and the tenderness that he has felt since he first laid eyes on her. "Perfect."

The smile she gives him is wondrous and bright.

"You like it," she asks still a bit shy but he can see the glint in her eye that tells him she's enjoying in his dumbfounded reaction.

"If I like it anymore than I already do, I'll embarrass myself," he blurts out, feeling flushed at his own words, but they're worth it when her own skin turns a pretty shade of pink (she blushes from her hair line to her chest, he didn't know that before) and her smile grows even more, laughing she leans in and tilts her face upward, he meets her half way, enjoying the way she brushes her lips against his before parting her mouth. He groans into her mouth when she presses her body against his, he hadn't been kidding about embarrassing himself, he's hard and he knows she can feel it against her belly. Instead of pulling away as he expected she presses harder against him and lets out a purr that has any remaining blood in his brain traveling south.

"Maddy," he growls out, trying to pull back, he groans in pain when she looks up at him from under her eyelashes and with swollen lips, her breathing harsh as his, causing her chest to rise and fall in a tantalizing way. "You're killing me here."

She giggles and his cock, if possible, gets harder at the flirty sound. Hesitantly he lets his hands leave her arms and start to slide down her back. He marvels at the softness of her skin and closes his eyes trying to reign in his self-control as Maddy presses her face into his neck making soft little noises as his fingers dance over her skin…and then he feels it, the slight dig of her perfect set of teeth as they bite down lightly on the skin of his throat and the dam breaks. Mark sinks a hand into her luscious locks of hair, pulling her back he plunges into a kiss that is almost violent in its intensity. Any other time he would be worried he was being too rough with her, but she moans, her hands fisting his olive shirt as she walks backwards and sinks into her bed when they reach it, pulling him with her.

He breathes hard as she manages to pull his shirt from his pants, her hands hot against his skin as she runs them over his chest. She makes a sound in the back of her throat, half pleading, half annoyed when he doesn't continue kissing her.

"Maddy," he starts, helplessly trailing off when she bucks again him.

"Now is not the time for a conversation about what's proper in courtship, Mark," she bites out her eyes flashing while mixed with a healthy dose of lust.

"If your father comes home and catches us, I'm a dead man," he warns her all the while helping her as she pulls his shirt over his head. He settles on his back as Maddy turns on her side, her hands and lips causing havoc as they draw patterns on his chest.

"Then we better make it worth it," Maddy teases as she lays a kiss on one of his pecs. "Just in case."

"There's no '_kinda_' about it," he says, curling his hands into fists as she licks her way down his abs. "You _are_ a bad influence on me."

He has to smile as she presses her forehead against his stomach and laughs.

"Come here," he murmurs with a smile as he pulls her up, she lays on top of him, her face inches away from his, he tries to ignore the fact that with his shirt off and her in her bikini, he can feel so much of her skin, instead he focuses on the smile on her lips and the way her eyes shine as she looks at him lovingly.

"We can't do anything here," he starts, grinning when she narrows her eyes and pouts. "Trust me I want to, I _always_ want to and especially right now with the way you look and us being here in your bed."

"But," Maddy prompts raising an eyebrow at him.

"But," he sighs, caressing her face. "It's your bed in your parent's home, I have to be respectful."

He lets out a small laugh when she rolls her eyes at him, pushing off him she nods as she stands.

"Okay."

Mark sits up and gives her a doubtful look. "Okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Maddy says with a slow smile as she picks up her clothes heading out the bedroom door. "If me in a bikini can't tempt you in my parent's home that's fine."

"Okay," he answers still unsure of the glint in Maddy's eyes.

"Besides," she starts as she turns to look at him. "It's not the last time you're going to see me in this suit, next week you'll see it on me again."

Mark swallows hard while she gives him a casual shrug.

"And I'll be wet then."


	4. Burn PG

**Title:** Burn  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Maddy/Mark  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance  
><strong>Rated:<strong> PG  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>857  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Mark just wants to show her it will be different.  
><strong>AN:** Written for Maddy/Mark-Burn by **mercscilla** for 'Friday One Word Fic Challenge' -Week 6

… … …

Maddy was good at house work, too good if you asked him. More than once he'd been at the Shannon household and watched as his fiancé cooked, folded clothes, took care of Zoe. He knows she doesn't mind, doesn't think anything of it, just sees it as one of the ways she helps her family, it just seemed to him that the rest of the family while undoubtedly loving his sweet girl, sometimes took her and the things she did for them for granted.

She has a job, a demanding one as Dr. Wallace's assistant, where she's either helping the older man or working on her own projects and on top of that she does just about everything in her home. Mark knows it shouldn't bother him, Maddy doesn't complain or ever think of it as a chore but as their wedding nears and he moves into what would soon be _their_ home, he doesn't want her to think that he expects more of the same. He wants her to know that when they are married and sharing a life together it will be exactly that, together, equals in everything, including the house work.

With that in mind he set out to make her a meal, amazed that her father hadn't insisted he chaperone when he had invited her over to dinner. He wanted it to be perfect, a dinner fit for her and all the hard work she does but the one thing he hadn't counted on or simply seemed to have slipped his mind was that he was a horrible cook. Living in the barracks for so long, he was used to eating his meals in the cafeteria, never having to prepare anything for himself much less others.

It wasn't going so well.

"Shit," he hisses, banging a pot as he overcooked the vegetables.

"You sure you don't need any help?" she questions from the living room for the third time in 20 minutes, as more pots and pans crashed into each other.

"Everything is under control," he yells back, before turning back to the stove, in a softer voice and to himself he continues. "Everything is a train-wreck."

"It can't be that bad," Maddy comments, amused when he jumps at her voice as she comes into the kitchen.

"Hey," he exclaims, trying for cheerful as he takes a few steps towards her, trying to guide her back out, not that she budges. "I thought we agreed you'd stay out 'til I finished."

"Mark," she says tenderly a hand cupping his cheek. "I think you need my help."

"I have everything under control," he repeats, kissing the inside of her palm.

She gives him a sympathetic look as her gaze moves over his shoulder. "You're burning."

"What?"

She points behind him and true enough as he turns he sees that the pot of rice he'd been cooking is collecting smoke.

"Fuck," he curses as he turns the stove off, lifting the cover of the pot he's hit in the face with grayish smoke and the smell of burned food. "Damn it."

He hears her chuckle as she comes up to him, her arms circling his waist, her chin propped on his shoulder. "When we get married I'll do the cooking."

"No," he says frustrated, pulling out of her embrace to turn to her, a look of surprise over her features at his outburst.

Sighing he pulls her close, pressing a kiss on her forehead. "That was the point of this, so you'd know that's not what I want."

Maddy gives him a confused look, her brow creased. "I don't understand."

He lets out another tired sound and leads her out of the kitchen to the couch in the living room. As they sit down, he pulls her close, trying to figure out a way to bring up what has been bothering him without upsetting her. "You do a lot at your house, for everyone and its great Maddy, but it's not your job to do so…I just wanted to show you that once we're married it won't be like that here, too."

She stares at him silently for a moment and he holds his breath as he sees her eyes well up, ready to apologize for upsetting her, he's surprised when she crawls into his lap, her arms around him as she presses her face into his neck. Broken out of his surprise, he turns her hug, his hands running up and down her back.

"Thank you," she says softly as she pulls back, her face close to his, he can see the tears in her eyes but she's also smiling so he's not too worried.

"For what?" he asks breathlessly as he loses himself in her bright brown eyes.

"For getting it," she answers simply, resting her head on his shoulder as they continue to hold each other. He realizes that what has been bothering him has also bothered her, hating that, he promises himself once more that she'll never feel taken for granted with him.

"How about I cook and you can fold clothes," she says after a while, her words teasing. "I don't want to starve and I'm sick of folding."

He smiles as he pulls her even closer. "Deal."


End file.
